


Pokémon False Red

by CichyProtagonista



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Green nie znosi Leaf, Leaf jest geekiem, Leaf jest szalona, Red zaginął, Sen - Freeform, alternatywne uniwersum, glitche, infinitive loop
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CichyProtagonista/pseuds/CichyProtagonista
Summary: Leaf trafia do swojego ulubionego uniwersum - świata pokémonowej gry! Ale tym razem to już nie jest zabawa, nie ma więcej strzelania iskrami ognia z palców. Dziewczyna musi "odbyć podróż po zniszczonej krainie, pokonać uzurpatora i odnaleźć zaginioną osobę". Wyrusza więc z Charmanderem o imieniu Jim w swoją wyczekiwaną, największą przygodę.





	Pokémon False Red

Zawsze uwielbiałam moment, w którym to się zaczynało; kiedy w ciemności zaczynały pojawiać się przebłyski. Coś mrugało jasno to tu, to tam, próbując znaleźć sobie miejsce.

– Scarlet?

Spochmurniałam natychmiast, przypominając sobie własne imię, wypowiadane niemal zawsze ostrym, oskarżycielskim tonem, o którym nigdy nie chciałam myśleć będąc w tym miejscu.

– Uch, jak możesz mnie tak nazywać? Jeju, Pomyślunku, przecież powinieneś mnie słuchać. Dlaczego nie działasz jak trzeba?

Pan Pomyślunek westchnął ciężko, strapiony.

–  _Panno_  Leaf. Dzisiaj nie było łatwo, prawda?

– Może trochę. Tylko przez moment. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Raczej nie trzeba się tym specjalnie zajmować, przecież  _ja_  nie jestem w stanie zmienić ich zachowania.

– Robisz dobrą minę do złej gry nawet przede  _mną_? – prychnął. – Dziewczyno, ty naprawdę już oszalałaś.

– Właśnie o to chodzi. Muszę trzymać cię w kupie, jeśli nie chcę zostać zamknięta. A w szaleństwie nie ma nic złego, mnie się podoba. Przecież radzimy sobie ze wszystkim, dopóki ktoś nie zaczyna się wtrącać. Ale, ale, po co teraz o tym rozmawiamy? – burknęłam. – W co się dzisiaj bawimy? Jesteś wróżką Navi? Przynajmniej miałbyś wymówkę, by nie pozwolić mi odpocząć; ale przecież nie grałam w Zeldę od paru miesięcy. To co, dzisiaj jestem Cloudem Strife’em? Zaraz, nie, nie chciałabym, żebyś okazał się być…[[1]](https://justpaste.it/18o39#_ftn1)

– Dobra, Leaf. Nadeszła pora. Dostaniesz ważne zadanie.

– Jasne, przecież każdy główny bohater ma jakieś ważne zadanie. A może zrobimy jakiś crossover  _Pory na przygodę_  i Fallouta? Wbrew pozorom, to może wyjść naprawdę dobrze, zwłaszcza z twoimi, czyli moimi pomysłami.

–  _Leaf_.

– Och, czemu nigdy nie pozwolisz mi wybrać?! Naprawdę chcę być księżniczką Leilą!

– To już nie jest zabawa,  _panno Leaf_. Masz przed sobą poważne  _zadanie_. Czekałaś na to, prawda?

– Dobra, dobra – westchnęłam zrezygnowana. – Jeśli chcesz mnie zmotywować, musisz zacząć od „oto quest, który da ci tyle ekspa, że wbijesz od niego z pięć leveli”. Kurde, dlaczego tak nie powiedziałeś? Zaczynasz szwankować? Powinnam jeść więcej migdałów? – Milczał przez chwilę, więc dodałam: – No tak, za dużo pytań na raz, co ja sobie robię. Wystarczy, że odpowiesz tylko na to: co to za zadanie?

– Musisz odbyć podróż po zniszczonej krainie, pokonać uzurpatora i odnaleźć zaginioną osobę. To nie będzie łatwe.

– A niech cię… Będę  _Mariem_?!

– Proszę cię, pamiętaj, że to nie są żarty. Nie zrób nam krzywdy.

– Musisz obiecać, że pójdziesz ze mną – zaśmiałam się.

– Tak, pójdę z tobą. A teraz odpocznijmy.

– Drzemki się nie odmawia – westchnęłam, pozwalając mojej świadomości odpłynąć.

 

[[1]](https://justpaste.it/18o39#_ftnref1) Wróżka Navi budzi zaspanego Linka w The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Cloud Strife to protagonista Final Fantasy VII; nie pozwoliłam Leaf dokończyć zdania, bo byłby to wielki spoiler!


End file.
